


muse

by ssatine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, robots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssatine/pseuds/ssatine
Summary: Markus shares his music with Connor, and then some.





	muse

Markus slid the pads of his fingers across the piano’s glossy surface, finding comfort in the familiarity of its touch.

“This piano belonged to Carl Manfred,” Connor stated. He stood by Markus’ apartment door, having just arrived for another impromptu visit. Markus had become used to those, even to the point of anticipating them. Since the night of the revolution, they had grown a particular bond, the kind Markus shared with no one else. He figured it was because their experiences were so unique, no one else could truly relate to them the way they could to each other.

“Yes,” Markus replied without looking up from the glistening ivories. He could see his own reflection in them. “It was a gift from his son.

“That’s very thoughtful.”

Thoughtful, yes. But whether those thoughts involved Leo genuinely trying to make amends with Markus or simply Leo attempting to find some peace of mind, Markus wasn’t sure. He supposed it didn’t matter, either, so long as he had some part of Carl to hold onto. “Carl taught me how to play.”

This obviously troubled Connor, who inquired, “could you not download the function?”

Markus smiled fondly at Connor. Of all the androids he had grown close to since the beginning of his journey, Connor was the one who struggled the most with adapting to his deviancy. Most of the time it was frustrating, for Connor especially, but sometimes it was actually endearing. “Yes, I downloaded the function. But Carl didn’t teach me music theory, Connor, he taught me how to _embrace_ music.”

Connor looked obviously flustered, but intrigued. “I don’t think I understand.”

“Come sit with me.” Markus scooted to the side of the bench, allowing Connor the space to sit next to him. This closeness wasn’t unfamiliar; Markus couldn’t quite put it into words, but ever since he had witnessed Connor stand up for himself, seen him fight for his own free will as well as the freedom of their people, he had been drawn to him. “Do you listen to music?”

Connor pursed his lips. “Hank loves the Blues and heavy metal. Sometimes I listen to it with him.”

Markus grimaced. “And you _like_ heavy metal?”

Connor tiled his head innocently. “It gives me energy.”

Markus tried to envision Connor, all prim and proper, moshing to heavy metal. The image was enough to make him laugh out loud, which prompted Connor to ask him what was wrong. “Nothing,” Markus answered. “I just didn’t peg you for the kind of guy that likes heavy metal.”

Connor tilted his head again, considering the remark.

Markus turned to face the keyboard. “Carl had a preference for music from the 70s and 80s, so that was mostly the only music I was familiar with. Until recently, that is.” He settled his fingers over the keys. “I’ve been exploring more music, lately. The early 2000s are especially rich, in my opinion.” Markus peered over to Connor to make sure he wasn’t completely boring him. To his pleasant surprise, Connor was watching him with what seemed to be genuine intrigue. “Would you like to hear my current favourite?”

Connor’s face lit up. “Yes, very much.”

Something stirred in Markus’ system, something akin to overheating. It was unfamiliar yet, for some reason, didn’t cause Markus any concern. Something about it felt oddly right. “The song is called _Flightless Bird, American Mouth_. It’s by an artist who went by the stage name _Iron & Wine_. But first…” Markus’ eyes met Connor. “I’d like you to close your eyes.”

Connor’s eyebrows creased. “Why?”

“Just trust me,” Markus urged. “I want you to shut everything else out. Don’t just listen to the music, let yourself feel it.”

Connor looked skeptical, but acquiesced to Markus’ request. Once his eyes were shut, Markus let himself delve into his music. For a few moments, he simply played the notes, allowing himself to sink into its melody.

And then he started to sing.

“ _I was a quick, wet boy diving too deep for coins…_ ”

Whatever form of a soul he had, he put it all into this song. It took over his body, possessing him and transforming him into the song’s own entity. Or, at least, that was how it felt to him.

Markus was reaching the chorus of the song when he remembered he had an audience. Suddenly feeling shy, he cautiously peered over at Connor and was surprised to find the other boy had opened his eyes along the way.

“ _Beautiful_.” The word slipped from Connor’s lips with such open sincerity you could hardly believe it came from an android.

The sensation in Markus’ system returned. He stopped singing but let his hands continue playing. “You’re cheating.”

“I think I felt it though.” Connor pressed his palm to his chest. “Here.”

Markus eyed Connor’s hand as he considered where he placed it. If he were human, he would have been referring to his heart or possibly his soul. But they were androids and therefore had neither, so Markus decided Connor must have been alluding to the _idea_ of a heart or a soul. Regardless, Markus could relate to what Connor expressed; he felt it as well. “Me too.”  
Connor actually smiled and almost seemed bashful.

"You’re a lovely singer.”

Markus huffed. “You don’t have to lie; I wasn’t programmed to sing, it’s a forced effort.”

“Well it isn’t a futile effort, I can assure you.” Connor’s eyes bore into him as he said it.

Markus’ sensors suddenly felt like they were getting overwhelmed and he decided he needed to look away from Connor. It was then realized that he was still playing the piano, as his computer had taken over after he had diverted his attention. Markus tried to focus solely on the music once again. He tried to lose himself in it. Frustratingly enough, though, the loudness of Connor’s presence next to him persisted. It left him at a crossroads; either he ignored the elephant in the room or allowed himself to succumb to it.

_Fuck it_ , Markus decided. “Connor, would you like to dance?”

Connor looked instantly flustered, his body jolting and his eyes blinking. “I, uh- I’ve never danced before.”

“Can’t you download the function?” Markus smirked.

It took Connor a moment, but then he rolled his eyes. “Very funny.”

Markus stood up from the piano bench and tapped into his Bluetooth software to activate Spotify on the wireless speaker he kept in his room. From there, he selected the same song he had been playing, the original, and let its melody fill the room. Satisfied, he lent his hand to Connor.

Hesitation weighed Connor down until he finally accepted, placing his hand in Markus’ and allowing himself to be guided to the centre of the room. Markus grasped Connor’s left hand in his right and held them up to the height of their shoulders. As for his left hand, he settled it over Connor’s waist. “Rest your arm on mine,” he muttered to Connor, who did as he was told.

“’Carl teach you how to dance, too?” Connor asked, and as discreet as he was, Markus could tell he was trying to mask how nervous he was.

“Carl couldn’t walk,” Markus answered, smiling before Connor had to chance to think his response was meant to be anything but light-hearted. “I just picked up on it from all the fancy dinner parties and galas we were forced to attend. Carl hated them, said they were too superficial... He was right. But the dancing, though… I always wanted to try it.”

Connor regarded him, eyes wide and full of sparkle. “Then lead the way.”

And so Markus led, to the best of his memory and ability. It was far from proper, sloppy even, but that didn’t make it feel any less special. If anything, it made it all the more personal. Their arms hung comfortably at their sides as their feet fell into slow, steady steps. The intimacy made it harder to reach Connor’s eyes, though. In hopes of cutting through the tension, Markus said, “you’re a natural.”

“You’re a good leader,” Connor replied. He seemed to be just as reluctant to meet Markus’ eyes. “But the whole world knows that.”

“The whole world knows I caused an android uprising,” Markus said. “Whether they think positively of me is questionable.”

“Well, anyone who thinks negatively of you can eat my ass.”

Markus nearly tripped over his feet. “Excuse me?”

Connor looked unbothered. “What? Hank says that all the time.”

Markus stared at Connor, drinking in his innocent yet increasingly bashful expression, and found himself growing more and more affectionate as every second past. It was ridiculous, Markus thought, how Connor made him feel. Connor, the man who had been ordered to hunt him down. Connor, the man who was currently settled vulnerably in his arms. It was ridiculous.

“Did I say something wrong?” Connor asked, smiling in spite of himself. “Stop laughing at me, I’m trying my best.”

“You did nothing wrong.” Markus tightened his grip around Connor’s waist, pulling him in closer. At this point, their noses were a mere inch apart, and Markus forced himself not to shy away from it. Not that he could, anyway; the closeness was growing intoxicating. “I just find you incredible, Connor.”

Connor’s eyebrows shot up. “Pardon me?”

“You defied all odds. Everything, and everyone, was stacked against you… and yet you fought through it. You did that, all by yourself. You saved yourself, our people… you saved _me_.” Markus wasn’t sure what this new heavy sensation he felt in his system was, but looking into Connor’s eyes, it felt appropriate.

Connor, on the other hand, appeared to be completely thrown off balance. His eyes flitted to the floor and back to Connor. “I don’t- I don’t know.”

The response didn’t surprise Markus; Connor’s deviancy was a sore spot for him. The other boy still blamed himself for all the bad things that happened to Jericho. Markus knew it was completely irrational, though, since Connor had been just as much of a victim as any other android. But Connor had a harder time wrapping his head around that. So, Markus let go of Connor’s left hand in order to substitute for Connor’s chin. He lifted Connor’s head, forcing their eyes to meet, and said, “I do know. I know that you’re a hero.”

Connor didn’t shy away this time, instead allowing his eyes to bore into Markus’. Something passed between them, something like electricity, something like energy, something that couldn’t be explained by any software design.

And then the gap between them closed.

Connor’s lips pressed against Markus’ hard and heavy. They remained there for what felt like forever, giving Markus the time to process what was going on. Connor was kissing him. Connor was kissing Markus, and Markus felt like waves that had been frozen in time for months and were finally crashing down. _Finally_. Finally Connor’s lips were on his own.

Until, that is, Connor pulled away to look up at Markus with careful, questioning eyes. Markus knew Connor was looking for reassurance and didn’t hesitate to give it him. He brought up both his hands to cup Connor’s face, pulling him into a deeper kiss. He felt Connor’s hands settle on his shoulders, his fingers desperately clinging to his shirt, pulling in Markus closer to him.

They didn’t need to breathe. They could go on kissing forever, and in that moment, Markus felt like he very well could. But Connor once again cut it short, pulling their lips apart in favour of pressing their foreheads against each other. He grabbed Markus’ hand and pressed it flat against his own chest before saying, “I feel it.”

He didn’t need to elaborate.

“I feel it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write about markus and connor kissing
> 
> come see me on tumblr! @ boras-gf


End file.
